


"Dirty"

by dylanhag



Category: The Killing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanhag/pseuds/dylanhag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just having a little fun with my two favourite sleuths.</p></blockquote>





	"Dirty"

It’s been a year since I last set eyes on Stephen Holder, he's standing on my front porch smoking a cigarette in the rain, he waits for my hook-up to leave. I offer him no explanation. He doesn’t expect one and as soon as we are alone he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. 

I lead him upstairs to my unmade bed, the trace of another man doesn’t dissuade him at all. He is kissing and undressing me with avarice. He smells like narc weed and perspiration, but I don’t really care, I want to feel him inside me and when I tell him I can't deny him any longer, he moans. I’ve missed him. I run my hands through his dirty hair .

I am completely exposed in front of him for the first time. I stand to the vacuum of his bloodshot eyes and he is absorbing my body piece by piece. My heart is pounding in my chest under his impassioned gaze, I feel utterly naked; I’m terrified. 

Holder strips off his suit and underneath, his skin is grungy. He's junky thin body is hard. His sumptuous skin is desecrated with ink and scars from his former addiction. Our bodies swell with anticipation. 

He lies on his side next to me and runs his long fingers all over my body, his nails are dirty and his hands are callused and when his skin touches mine I feel drunk in my desire. I tremble against him when his fingers travel up my thighs. He lets out low, involuntary carnal groan. 

He positions himself on top of me and I open my legs to let him in, my feet slide up the outside of his legs. Holder is immense in every way and his love for me is obsessive and raw. The acute pleasure of having him moving inside of me is edged with pain; my body is crushed under his weight and he is penetrating me so deeply that I’m tearing apart. He’s sweating and clinging to me; I can hardly breath and than finally, he erupts inside me. His come runs down my legs when he pulls out.

Afterwards he collapses on top of me, I can feel his heart hammering under his skin. When he catches his breathe he promises me over and over again that he will never abandon me and then exhausted I fall asleep next to him. 

When I awake in the middle of the night I feel his filth settle in my veins. His nicotine stained fingers clutch my wrist while he sleeps, his grasp tightening as his dreams turn into nightmares. 

All I know is that I need to escape his grip. I'm suffocating, he's way too intense. So, I slip out of bed in the dark. He immediately feels my absence and opens his eyes wide. "Come back to bed, Sarah, rest your head." When I freeze in place, he stands up and scoops me up in his tattooed arms and carries me back to bed. "I took your car keys when you were asleep so you couldn't run, Lind, you ain't getting away from me that easy, I got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a little fun with my two favourite sleuths.


End file.
